To Break the Willing
by Orin Drake
Summary: Riku embraces the Darkness... or the Darkness embraces him. Warning: NOT QUITE CONSENSUAL. Happy Holidays. Heh.


"To Break the Willing" and bits of the general concept of "To Break the Willing" is copyright Orin Drake 2006. All the rest belongs to _Kingdom Hearts_, owned by Square-Enix and Disney. But I like to take my toys out of the box and play with them, so... yes.

Background: My prompt from caprichan on LiveJournal: "_KH1!Ansem/Riku. Anything. I don't care, as long as it's not fluff. Bonus points for creepy mind-reading._" I _kind of_ managed the creepy mind reading, but it's not really all that evident. Damn. This is more or less what I pictured happening after the actual game scene cut away, leaving us all to imagine. And write about it.

To Break the Willing  
by Orin Drake

He'd run away. He was so _angry_, so _frustrated_--he'd _run away_! From _Sora_! Because Sora _beat him_!

If Riku hadn't already been so out of breath from his graceless escape, he'd have taken that moment to pound his fist through the hallway walls. Adrenaline-amplified rage tinted everything; rage and shame. "Why?" edged past his thoughts, past his lips. "It was mine..."

Something moved from within the long shadows. It was dark against dark--at first. As the motion became more clear, moved closer, a form began to glow faintly blue... and then brighter. "Know this."

From within the electric blue light, Riku could make out a hooded figure in a black coat... but no more. _Probably just another world-traveling freak wandering around the castle._ He very nearly dismissed the form... but whatever it was, the boy suddenly felt the need to listen.

"The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade."

Again rage flared hot in Riku's chest. "What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?"

Almost unnatural patience colored the man's steady voice. "For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger.  
You showed no fear in stepping through the Door to Darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the Darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger."

It took every last ounce of self control for Riku not to flinch, not to swallow the bile he felt welling up in his throat. Something... something wasn't... right... But the man before him held such gravity... such a knowledge in his voice. In the way he carried himself. The energy itself, it was... so powerful... He sighed, feeling defeated even in asking. "What should I do?"

Were the hood not in place, that victorious smile would have been the death of them both. "It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the Darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become Darkness itself."

Was it really that simple? When the man began to advance upon him, Riku thought nothing of it--until it was too close. Far too close. Panic welled within the boy's chest, but he couldn't move. Maybe it was overcompensating pride, or downright fear; he could only stare with wide eyes, waiting like a wild thing caught in brilliant unnatural light...

But there _was_ no light. Not at all. Just brilliant, sharp gold eyes in a field of something beyond mere _darkness_...

"Who... who are you?" Riku tried to ignore the minute tremble in his own voice. It was just some creepy guy, it was no big deal...

Predatory. Purely, genuinely, hungry. The man slowly reached to pull his hood down, his form solidifying and revealing a long mane of silver-white, and searing gold eyes. "My name is Ansem." It took only a thought to bring about his power, to delicately hold the boy in place just in case he should decide to try running. "And you, Riku... will never be allowed to forget it."

The words caused a shiver, dull chills running through his spine. Riku tried to back away from that voice, those eyes--his feet would not obey. "Wha--"

"You wish to be stronger, don't you?" the very tone dripping with promise and favor. "Then you must accept the Darkness fully."

"I-I don't..." Danger. It was as if he could _scent_ it, getting stronger, surrounding him. "What do you mean? You don't even know--"

Ansem had to move fast to cut the boy's thoughts, keep him from thinking at all. "You can't deny it. Ever since that day on your precious little island... you felt me watching you. You felt _Darkness_ watching." A step closer, slowly. "And you enjoyed it."

The boy's eyes narrowed, finally understanding that magic was afoot--a kind he didn't think he'd encountered before. It wasn't binding his body as much as his will... and, seriously, fuck that. "I _chose_ the Darkness. What the hell is your point?!"

The man's dark chuckle was absolutely shiver-inspiring. "Oh, no. You didn't choose the Darkness... so much as _it_ chose _you_."

Riku's mouth opened to question, to snap, to insult--only the toneless grunt of the breath knocked out of him made it through as his back slammed into the floor. Eyes wide with shock and sightless, he held perfectly still in an attempt to make sense of matters; until he was able to focus on the man standing above him, looking down in something close to amusement... and what too closely resembled hunger. Swallowing, the boy tried again. "What the _he_--"

Existence skipped a beat. What remained was something... unreal. Surging _power_--hot and cold and vicious and gentle--ripped through Riku's body, and even through the pain that followed... the noise he made was far from displeased. He recognized it after the fact, but never had it been so strong, so close; Darkness, he realized distantly. A bolt of pure, shattering Darkness made body and mind and soul shiver in its blinding wake.

"You could control this power." Ansem whispered above him, but the words rang loud and heavy in the boy's head. "It could be as natural to you as air."

Ignoring instinct, the youth allowed his eyes to close as he remained laying down. Just for a moment, just to block everything out and recover. Trying to breathe with what felt like a cord around his throat, he _knew_ that he knew better. From just that taste, however... that unfair tease... yes. If he were allowed that power... he could do _everything_. But he also knew, from being around Malificent... nothing was ever given freely. Opening his eyes, he fought back a wince as Ansem's intense gaze met his. "And what would I have to do for it?" he rasped, his voice harsh from too many things.

Oh. It was too perfect. "As I said, Riku. All you need do is open yourself to the Darkness. Accept it. Allow it to be part of you."

Riku glared at the very idea. Giving in? Blind acceptance? He was stronger than that. _Better_ than that. He moved to tear his arms away from the darkness that bound them, but nothing budged. His legs, similarly, were held in place by formless darkness--he growled in frustration. "Let me up."

A slow, sharp-toothed grin slithered its way across Ansem's face. Too late to go back... so he may as well make things easier for himself by breaking the boy. A minute motion of his fingers; the Darkness obeyed.

Teeth clenched, body tense and eyes full of malice, Riku heard more than felt all of the clothing ripped off of his body at once. It was far too surreal to truly understand--right up until the cool of the room washed over his exposed body.

Ansem watched as the dawning realization flashed through the boy's features. Everything was so clear... but there was still too much fight in those aqua-marine eyes. Too much hope. There were a million distractions to keep Sora busy; he could take his time. "Technically... I do not have a physical body..." Regardless of that significant fact, his coat zipper began to part under a patient tug with all the slow, driving certainty of a fate already decided. "But I can control the Darkness. Including the Darkness in the hearts of those who've already come to accept it."

Understanding collided with stubbornness. The specific possibilities were blurred, held behind a barrier of primal survival instinct--it didn't matter. Riku knew only that he needed to _get away_. Too deep, too much...

The coat was dropped to the floor like a shed skin, dead and useless. Of course, Ansem could have easily changed his not-quite-solid form to be wearing anything underneath... but that wouldn't have been quite as shocking. He so wanted to see the boy struggle. The fight, the fear, the agony--and finally the forced acceptance. Oh, it had been so long since he'd had the pleasure of breaking someone into complete submission. He would have to keep the boy a little wild, however; just enough to entertain. To save his strength for battle. He needed to inspire loyalty and rage more than thoughtless fear. How... perfectly delicious.

Riku continued to struggle, throwing his body from side to side and snarling curses; but the dark tendrils holding him only grew stronger, thicker, holding his limbs ever tighter until movement _hurt_ and he was forced to be still before he wrenched something out of socket. He couldn't think about it--couldn't allow himself the time to acknowledge the dangerous and _naked_ stranger standing above him, his own equally naked body spread-eagle on the floor and the man was starting to kneel and--_oh gods oh gods oh gods..._

Ansem allowed himself the satisfaction of a moment's pause, watching the terror spread and bend the boy ever closer to his will. His voice was a silky, deep purr--as much to hypnotize as it was to inspire more cold prickles of fear. What a wonderful game, and such a lovely prize. "There's no need to be afraid. Your every desire is easily achieved. You've only to open yourself."

That was taken as an order by the dark tendrils, flexing and moving around Riku's legs to bend them, raising and then parting his knees. Helpless rage overtook him as he thrashed uselessly, screaming every rudely obscene thing he'd ever heard.

And even though he was naked and kneeling, grinning hungrily at the sight before him, Ansem looked like a prince. A spoiled one, perhaps; about to indulge in fineries even he had not been able to find in a very long time. No words, no warning and no show made of it--he placed a finger to his lips, lapping delicately at its tip, and then proceeded to ever so lightly shake the boy's foundations to the ground.

Riku's scream turned surprisingly silent with that action. The sensation was... unimaginable. He'd never, _never_... it was... something was pressing against him, against his...

--The sudden thrust broke the silence. The boy shrieked in confused pain, but Ansem only allowed himself a quiet hum of pleasure. Heat and impossible pressure enveloped his finger as he pressed further, every tremble and attempted kick felt from within. The man stared at Riku's face, at his eyes closed so tightly they really might have protected him against everything that was happening... almost. Ansem pushed on... then curled his finger just enough, barely enough...

Riku's gasp was sharp and wet-sounding--mired in solid, complete _panic_. "_Stop_!"

Finally. Not quite begging... but it would do nicely. "Louder. Louder and I might consider." He carefully pulled his finger away so that only the first knuckle was buried within. "_Beg_, boy. Abandon your pride."

"N--ugh! N-no! I'm not--" his breath caught in a whining shriek as another painful thrust sent the digit even deeper than it had been before; he felt _something_ give way inside of himself as it moved. It was too confusing for him to bear, too many opposing and overwhelming sensations to understand. "I'm not _weak_!" he attempted, voice noticeably cracking.

"Yes, you are." Ansem argued, but not cruelly. It was a simple matter of fact--proven when he stroked the boy's prostate just a little bit harder, forcing a shiver. "But you don't have to be. Stop resisting me." He stroked again, harder still--he needed the boy to yield willingly, needed him to open his whole heart, his whole being. Simply to take it all by force wasn't enough. "Give in to me... and all the realms are yours to control. Give in to Darkness."

But Riku was just as determined, and at least as stubborn. Even though pleasure coated over the initial pain and the utter _violation_ he felt, he knew it was not something he wanted. He could scent danger, a trap; the whole thing was _wrong_...

Another tactic, then. The boy being so close to the Darkness already, Ansem was able to sense... certain things. Understand little, deliciously hidden things... "You can't let Sora continue to think he's become the true chosen wielder." He watched as Riku's eyes widened, the thought taking seed. "Do you have any idea how he'd laugh? How much he'd mock you?" He didn't allow the youth even the slightest possibility of arguing; instead, he slid one finger out--then thrust two back in.

A strangled cry of pain; more than just the physical. Riku slammed his head back into the floor as he felt the fingers twist cruelly inside of him, stretching and vicious and aching and uncomfortable--then that _thing_ inside of him was pressed again and he didn't understand what he was feeling, couldn't seem to decide if it was pain or pleasure or both or neither and all he wanted, all he wanted was--

"Or perhaps..." Ansem knew he was getting closer, seamless transitions into finally making the boy willfully obedient without losing his anger. He also believed he knew exactly how to get the youth to hand himself over, heart and soul. "Perhaps you'd prefer to own him."

The almost-sobbing sound came out despite Riku's bitten, bleeding lip. Hurt... so much... everything was going wrong. He just wasn't strong enough to resist, not smart enough, not--

Perfection. Beauty and the need to be controlled... the man had to stop himself from sighing with a rare, specific pleasure. "Ah. I can give you the power to make him understand." He somewhat carefully added a third finger, feeling the muscles around him fight and quiver with the sheer size of what he was forcing within the youth. Most of the time, he wouldn't have even considered such an action... but the struggling thing below and around him was just too wonderful not to savor in full.

The pained cry with the third finger bled into something gurgling and unexpected as Riku felt moist heat against his most delicate area. He'd never felt--hadn't even quite been prepared to quite imagine--

Ansem tongued the boy's mostly limp length, fingers tracing the internal bundle of nerves. So close, he knew the youth to be nearly ready--most certainly when he was finally hard in the man's mouth. It was the perfect time to pull away entirely.

Riku had not anticipated the low whine that tore from his throat as mouth and fingers left him unstable and alone. He didn't even have the strength to struggle; the very act of his chest rising and falling felt draining.

Sitting back on his heels, Ansem watched. And waited, for what he knew would come. Every breath, every heartbeat, measured and remembered--this was the near-breaking of a perfect servant. He wouldn't miss a moment; and certainly not that sound. That throaty, desperate whimper, asking... _begging_. It was perfect. "Yes? Riku?"

"Please..." his eyes tightly shut, a sheen of sweat, a blush, a sense of _filth_ surrounding him. And yet... "F-finish... what you started..."

Ansem was grateful for the youth's shame. Were those eyes not closed, Riku would have seen the shiver moving through him at the words. It would not last, of course... but that much hardly mattered in the moment. He leaned forward again, fingertips ghosting the boy's trembling thighs. To savor the moment... to know what he'd driven the prideful child to... "_What_ do you want me to do, Riku?"

He knew the words. He didn't want to _say_ the words, to admit to them... but they tumbled past his bitten lips with aching, broken desire. "I want... I want you to f--" He swallowed... and shivered. It hurt. It hurt so very much. In more ways than he had ever thought his nightmares could imagine. The words came to his mind like pictures... like things the Darkness had shown him. He felt far too weak to resist. He wanted... and he wanted so _much_... "Fuck me, Ansem. Please."

Just a boy, he had thought. Just a boy with a little special talent, with a desire for the power of Darkness. Ansem licked his lips and leaned forward, teeth gleaming sharply like the predator he was through a determined sneer. More than a boy. More power than he understood, more talent than he would ever learn how to use... all belonging to the man about to take him. He pressed the head of his painfully hard arousal to the youth's stretched entrance... then let the dark tendrils holding the boy melt into the floor, and waited.

Riku's eyes remained closed as he felt his limbs released. He shivered, feeling the heat against him, waiting... pulsing... Hungry. So hungry. He whimpered, feeling weaker than he ever had before in his life--and he wanted. He was so empty... so cold. He wanted to be full. Warm. He wanted that assurance, that power... Biting down on his bottom lip to release another trickle of blood, his hips moved.

Ansem allowed a rumbling moan from his throat as the body below him enveloped the head of his cock on its own. That was all he'd needed; the youth was open, accepting. Aching to be complete. Ansem's hands found Riku's hips, pressing, bruising, pulling.

There was a long, gasping scream before Riku's chest felt like it was imploding. Searing pain, and cold, and blackness. But, deeper... warmth. (The blood.) Acceptance. ("Good boy...") Arms wrapping around him. (Ansem had shifted backward, enveloping the boy in his arms if only to make it easier to fuck his willing body harder, faster.)

Gasps and grunts and thrusts and cries and a ripping bite to the side of his neck--a chuckle at the whimper. The tongue gathering the blood. And it hurt. And it hurt. And it--

And it was over in a flash of white... and gray... and Darkness. Riku lay there, for a moment... and then he slept.

Ansem's eyes opened, peering up at the ceiling... and he smirked. Shouldn't have abused his new body quite so much, he supposed... but it had felt so wonderful. A few potions would take care of minor details.

* * *

I'd actually meant this to be violent. As in, very, extremely, uncalled for violent in totally nonconsensual ways with blood flowing and bones broken and awful things. What happened was a little more of a shattering mind fuck, which I can't really complain about. Every time I watch that scene I'm always so disappointed that they cut away far too soon.

On another sidenote (I know you've stopped reading by now, it's okay), I never could determine whether Riku had met Ansem before that moment or not. The scene itself could be taken either way, and I could remember/find a single indication either way with any certainty, so... quite an introduction, huh?

If you'd like to be e-mailed when I update, drop me a line with whatever story/stories/website you'd like me to inform you of.


End file.
